


Purple Comfort

by KLDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Short One Shot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLDragon/pseuds/KLDragon
Summary: This is my first post to AO3, and I hope you like it!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Purple Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to AO3, and I hope you like it!

Keith had always liked the color purple. Sure, his favorite was red, but that was mostly because the other kids in some of the first foster homes had teased him relentlessly about liking a so-called “girly color”, and there was something comforting about the color purple. Maybe it was because of the glowing purple emblem on the knife from his mother. Maybe it was because whenever he tried to think of his mother, his thoughts filled with a lilac color. Maybe from a favorite shirt? Anyway, there had always been something comforting about the color purple.

Galra were purple. The _enemy_ was purple. That didn’t mean anything. Just because he found comfort in the color purple, that didn’t mean anything. He was human. He was from Earth. He had nothing to do with the Galra. Yet he still found comfort in the color purple.

The fact that he could activate a Galra sensor didn’t mean anything. Zarkon saying that he fought like a Galra soldier was of no consequence. It didn’t matter that he might have liked the look of Black’s controls better than Red’s(he could tell Red was salty about that). Just because his knife had a glowing purple emblem that sorta resembled the symbol for the Galran empire, it didn’t mean he had _anything_ to do with the Galra. Then a Galra with a blade that bore the same emblem as his knife came on board the castle, and Keith started doubting all he knew about himself. But he still found comfort in the color purple.

Galra. He was Galra. The _enemy_. He had started to suspect after activating the sensor on the Balmera, and those suspicions had been all but confirmed when Ulaz had come on board, but hearing it? He had “awakened the blade” whatever that entailed, and he could only have done that if he had Galra blood. But even still, he found comfort in the color purple.

His mother. Here. In space. With him. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, and didn’t want to ask; he wanted to accept her, and he wanted to reject her; he wanted to get as close to her as he could, and get as far away as possible; and he didn’t know what he wanted, all he knew was that he needed to get them out of there, and that _his mother was **here** on the **ship** with_ **_him._** Soon after, they were on the space whale, and he could figure out what he wanted to do. Ask, or don’t ask. Accept, or reject. Get close, or get far away. He decided that he could figure out the first two in the morning. Right now he curled up in his mom’s embrace. He’d always found comfort in the color purple. He now found comfort in his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please let me know what you think, and if I should add any other tags.


End file.
